Comfort of a broken heart
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: The Black Panther has annulled the marriage between him and Storm, and Storm is heart broken. No one is able to get her to open up, but is it possible that the Wolverine can get her to open up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm totally not up to date on the comics, so any suggestions and info is greatly appreciated. I just found out that Storm and Black Panther are no longer together, so I came up with this piece.**

It was another gloomy day at Utopia. The cause to the gloom was locked up in her room, secluded from everyone else. "Storm, it's Rogue," the white-streaked brunette called to the Wind Rider. "Can you let me in?"

Silence. Rogue sighed and turned away. For the past two days, Ororo Munroe- also known as the Weather Goddess, Storm- had been cooped up in her room, and, judging by the weather, she had done nothing but cry.

No one, not even the kids, could get her to come out. Kitty Pryde was probably the closest to her, and not even she could get the Wind Rider to open up to her.

"What happened at Wakanda to make her so upset?" Rogue asked Kitty and Jubilee in the common room. They both shrugged, as they turned to her sitting on a couch.

"You think she finally divorced that scum bag of a husband?" Jubilee asked, lounging back.

"Maybe it's the other way around," Kitty speculated. "I mean, there's no thunder, if she had dumped _him, _she would've done it in a rage. It's just rain. Do you think he broke her heart?"

"If he did," Rogue said, "Wolverine's not gonna like it. He and Storm are still pretty close. They play Chess on Skype."

"Really?" Jubilee asked curiously.

"That's what I heard anyway."

"Heard what?" A deep gruff voice called behind the girls. They turned to see Logan walking toward them.

"Oh, hi, Logan," Rogue said. Out of the three girls- all of whom were pretty close to Wolverine- Rogue was probably the closest to him. "We were just speculating on what's going on with Storm."

"Why? Or is that the reason we've been having the gloomy weather?"

"Something happened at Wakanda, and we're not sure what it is- but we think it has something to do with that scum- I mean, the Black Panther," Jubilee hastily corrected.

"What did he do?" Logan growled. He had known that Storm's marriage with the King of Wakanda had been on the rocks lately. If he had done anything to hurt Storm, he would have to answer to him.

"That's the thing," Kitty said. "We don't know. I can't even get her to open up to me." She bowed her head miserably.

"Take it easy, Kitten," Logan soothed. "I'll see if I can get her to talk to me."

"Good luck," all three called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Storm?" Logan called when he reached her door. "Storm, it's Logan. Can I come in?" He sighed when his only reply was silence. He and Storm had had a rough start, but gradually they had reached a point where they had a mutual respect for each other. To Logan, Storm was more than a colleague, but a very dear friend- perhaps more than just a good friend. They'd been flirting a lot with each other before she was married; there were also plenty of times when one was in pain, the other would come to comfort them. To see Storm in pain, though, made him want to strangle the guy. "'Ro..." he said softly, hoping she would open the door.

CoaBH

Storm sat on her bed, looking at her double french doors as the rain poured down.

_"Our marriage was annulled by the High Priest of the Panther Clan. You are not my wife any more."_

She knew that this was bound to happen at some point, but she didn't think he would've ended it. She had tried to push past the memory for the past two days, but her broken heart wouldn't let her. She had given everything to T'Challa, and he had taken it and more away from her. She looked up as there was another knock on the door. She wondered for a moment if it was the kids again, but then heard a deep gruff voice... one that always seemed to make her feel better when no one else hesitated getting up at first. "'Ro," he called softly.

She got up from her bed and walked to her door, unlocking it.

CoaBH

A moment later the white-haired beauty opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear tracks on her cheeks that were still fresh. "C'mere, darlin'," he whispered to her with open arms. Storm obliged him as she sobbed into his chest. "Shh," Logan soothed, rubbing her back and stroking her soft white hair. "It's alright, 'Ro."

"I don't understand, Logan..." she whispered. "I just don't understand."

"What?" Logan asked, cupping her cheeks and wiping the tears from her eyes. "What don't you understand?"

"Where it all went wrong," she said, turning to walk back to her bed and sit down.

"What happened in Wakanda, 'Ro?" Logan asked, walking toward the bed and sitting down next to her.

"I had no idea the Wakanda was basically destroyed. When I got there, I tried to talk to T'Challa, but he wouldn't listen..." her voice cracked as her heart began to ache once again. "The next thing I know, he said that he's annulled our marriage."

That was a huge shock to Logan. Granted he knew that their marriage was in a rough patch, and he didn't like the guy anyway- but that didn't mean that he didn't support her decision. What made things worse though was that he knew how much she loved T'Challa, and now he decided to abuse his authority to dissolve their marriage without giving Storm a say, and breaking her heart

"I'm sorry, 'Ro," he said wrapping his arm around her comfortingly.

Storm gave in to his embrace, seeking his comfort. Even while she was married, the moments that she had with Logan, she had pondered; but, they had never crossed the line. Their friendship was still as strong as ever. It wasn't long before the rain completely stopped completely stopped, but the sky was still gray. "Thank you, Logan," she whispered.

"No problem, darlin'," Logan replied. He got up and left the room, stopping briefly at the doorway. "I need you by the front door in five minutes, though."

"Why?"

Logan winked at her. "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ARGH! School has me so stressed out. Well amongst the mess the seniors are having to put up with (sorry underclassmen, but we lost our privileges first, so we have more to complain about :P) I did get into the Wizard of Oz play. :D Hope you enjoy this brief chapter. IDK when the next chance to post is, school is just so overwhelming this year, I'm so tempted to drop out... but certain people will bury me alive before I drop out.**

The three girls looked up as Logan came back towards them. "So?" They asked.

"He annulled the marriage," Logan growled, clearly furious.

"WHAT?!" Rogue and Jubilee exclaimed.

"Uh...what does annulled mean?" Kitty asked.

"It means that they're going to pretend the marriage never happened," Rogue explained.

"What?" Kitty demanded. "After all she had to put up with? Can he even do that?"

"He's the king, he can do whatever he wants," Jubilee said.

Footsteps could be heard heading their direction and the girls stopped talking. They turned to see Storm standing there. Kitty rushed up and hugged her; Jubilee and Rogue followed and it became a group hug.

After they let Storm go, Logan led her out to the garage. "You're in charge, Rogue, until we get back. Don't wait up."

"Okay," Rogue said. They waited until he heard the bike engine start and fade. "Twenty bucks says they'll be together within a few weeks."

"Fifty says they'll be together by Christmas!" Jubilee Pur in.

"One hundred by New Years," Kitty added to the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Storm rested her head against Logan's back as they rode through the twilight. Sheenjoyed the wind in her face, whipping her long silver hair back. When the back stopped, Storm's eyes were half-closed in content.

Logan would've sworn she was asleep, judging by how relax her muscles were, it was surprising she hadn't fallen off during the ride. He didn't want to ruin it, but he knew he had to if he wanted to show her a special spot. "Wake up, darlin'," he said, rubbing her arm gently.

She reluctantly released her grasp around his waist, and got off the bike. Logan followed suit and putting the kick stand down. "Where are we?" Storm asked.

Logan gave her a wolfish grin. "You'll see," he said taking her by the hand.

She gave him a small smile and allowed him to lead her through the forest. He stopped just before they reached their spot and made her close her eyes. "How much further?" Storm said, smiling and laughing a bit as Logan kept on guiding her.

"Not far," he replied, enjoying his torment. When he finally stopped, he had to cut off any stray thoughts about her before things got out of hand. "Open now," he whispered in her ear.

She gasped when she saw the beautiful lake that shimmered in the moonlight and smiled. The feeling didn't last long, though as thoughts of her former marriage entered her mind.

"What's wrong, 'Ro?" Logan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing, it's beautiful," she said, quickly trying to cover it up. However, Wolverine knew better than to believe that. She sighed when she didn't see a change in his reaction. "The annulment between me and T'Challa... I blame myself for it."

"Why?" Logan asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You already know our marriage was falling apart... during our search for Hope, we had to go through Wakanda territory, and he cut off my powers somehow. I-I sort of lost it then..."

A gentle sprinkle began to fall as the tears slowly began streaming down her face. Logan enveloped her in his embrace and she buried her face in his chest.

He placed his hand on the back of her skull, stroking her soft silky hair as he shushed her gently, comforting her the best way he knew how. "You can't blame yourself, 'Ro," Logan told her gently. "The Phoenix had everyone at each others throats. He's just upset because of what happened to Wakanda." A thought came to mind, and he hoped that he wouldn't upset her by asking her the question. "Where were you anyway when Wakanda was attacked?"

Storm sniffed again, her muscles tensing for all of a moment. "In the middle of trying to rescue the Avengers from Magik and Colossus."

Logan almost clenched his fists, but thought better of it. Hinting that he wanted to murder her ex wouldn't do either of them any good. She shited so that her back was to his chest, and his arms around her shoulders. Old feelings from a lifetime ago came back to overwhelm him as he scent wafted up from her hair to the wind and into his nostrils. _Now's not the time, _he thought firmly for the second time, forcing thoughts of kissing her soft lips once again back from his mind. _She just went through a painful breakup- if it could even be called that- and you're already thinking about ways to sweep her off her feet the way you should've before she married that son of a gun. _

Storm sighed, nestling deeper into Logan's embrace, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I think we should head back now, darlin'," he said. "It's getting late."

Storm nodded and followed him back to the bike.

CoaBH

When they reached the school, he walked her back to her room. After giving each other a hug, they went their separate ways.

He had a bad night, though, and woke up around one. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and walked around the school. He didn't realize he was in Storm's room until he saw her fast asleep, serene and peaceful. Quiet as a cat, he walked toward her bed and smoothed back some of her hair. He froze when she stirred, but continued to watch her peaceful form. When she didn't wake, he went from her hair to her cheek and felt a tug at his heart. He knew he didn't deserve her, but his heart said something different.

He shook his head, there was no way she would choose him, though. Feeling sleep tug at him once again, he leaned toward her ear. "Sweet dreams, darlin'..." he whispered in her ear, not having the courage just to tell her that he loved her.

**A/N: Okay, so that's all I got for ya now. Rumor's going around (and I know RoLo fans are psyched about this, cause I nearly died when I found out), that there's a new comic coming out in January- assuming that the world doesn't end, lol- called date night featuring the fave couple. The cover is Storm and Logan kissing. I'm seriously gonna try to get my hands on this one, so hopefully it can influence this in the slightest bit... which unfortunately means no updates until then for this story :( But hey, who needs this when the comic is coming out? lol. I also hope I got that part right about Storm saving the Avengers captured by Magik and Colossus, again, I haven't read the series, so it's all based on rumors and what I've heard/ found on the internet.  
**


End file.
